Only Built 4 Cuban Linx...
Only Built 4 Cuban Linx... is the solo debut album of American rapper and Wu-Tang Clan member Raekwon, released on August 1, 1995, by Loud Records and RCA Records. The album was loosely composed to play like a film with Raekwon as the "star," fellow Wu-Tang member Ghostface Killah as the "guest-star," and producer RZA as the "director." It features appearances from every member of the Wu-Tang Clan and affiliates Cappadonna, and Blue Raspberry. It also features an acclaimed guest appearance from rapper Nas, which marked the first collaboration with a non-affiliated artist on a Wu-Tang related album. Upon its release, Only Built 4 Cuban Linx... debuted at number four on the Billboard 200 chart, and number two on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums chart, while selling 130,000 copies in its opening week. The album was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) on October 2, 1995, and according to Nielsen Soundscan, it has sold 1.1 million copies in the United States alone. Although it failed to acquire the same initial sales success as previous Wu-Tang solo albums, Cuban Linx achieved greater critical praise, with many complimenting its cinematic lyricism and production. Only Built 4 Cuban Linx... has received acclaim from music critics and writers over the years, with many lauding it as one of the greatest hip hop albums of all time. With its emphasis on American Mafia insinuations and organized crime, the album is widely regarded as a pioneer of the mafioso rap subgenre. It is considered to have been highly influential on hip hop music over the next decade, being heavily referenced and influential on acclaimed albums such as Reasonable Doubt and Life After Death. Along with GZA's Liquid Swords, Cuban Linx is the most acclaimed solo Wu-Tang work. In 2012, Rolling Stone magazine placed it at number 480 on their 500 Greatest Albums of All Time list. "Striving for Perfection" Produced by RZA. "Knuckleheadz" Produced by RZA. Featuring U-God and Cappadonna. "Knowledge God" Produced by RZA. "Criminology" Produced by RZA. Featuring Ghostface Killah. "Incarcerated Scarfaces" Produced by RZA. "Rainy Dayz" Produced by RZA. Featuring Ghostface Killah and Blue Raspberry. "Guillotine (Swordz)" Produced by RZA. Featuring Inspectah Deck, Ghostface Killah and GZA. "Can It Be All So Simple (Remix)" Produced by RZA. Featuring Ghostface Killah. "Shark Niggas (Biters)" Produced by RZA. "Ice Water" Produced by RZA. Featuring Ghostface Killah and Cappadonna. "Glaciers of Ice" Produced by RZA. Featuring Masta Killa and Ghostface Killah. "Verbal Intercourse" Produced by RZA. Featuring Ghostface Killah and Nas. "Wisdom Body" Produced by RZA. Featuring Ghostface Killah. "Spot Rusherz" Produced by RZA. "Ice Cream" Produced by RZA. Featuring Method Man, Cappadonna and Ghostface Killah. "Wu-Gambinos" Produced by RZA. Featuring Method Man, RZA, Masta Killa and Ghostface Killah. "Heaven and Hell" Produced by RZA. Featuring Ghostface Killah.Category:1995 Albums Category:Albums produced by RZA Category:Albums featuring 4th Disciple production Category:Albums featuring True Master production Category:Albums featuring Method Man Category:Albums featuring Raekwon Category:Albums featuring GZA Category:Albums featuring Killah Priest Category:Albums featuring Masta Killa Category:Albums featuring Buddha Monk Category:Albums featuring Ghostface Killah Category:Albums featuring RZA Category:Albums featuring Sunz of Man Category:Albums featuring Brooklyn Zu